This study focuses on the emotional development of physically abused children and the relationship between this development and the environment of the child. While clinical evidence shows that abused children are at risk for a wide range of physical and emotional problems, few controlled empirical studies exist and there is no research which relates aspects of the enduring environment of the abused child to the child's development. This study will use a multi-method approach to obtain information about the physical and psychological development of the abused child. These methods include observations, parent reports about daily interaction with their child, and level of parental frustration tolerance. The emotional development of the child will be assessed in relation to affective coping, physical maturation, interpersonal problem solving, and peer relations.